


Beta

by timberwolfoz



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More one sentence fics based on the the 1sentence community prompt found <a href="http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> After posting my first lot of one sentence fics written way-back-when, I looked at the prompts again and just happened to write another lot, encouraged by all the comments and kudos's in general and witch9star in particular. 
> 
> Some of these are (obviously) diverging from canon, while some of them are not. Also, these are Lewis/Hathaway, with a few other people's relationships featuring on the side.
> 
> Many thanks to witch9star for the prompt beta and answering such questions as 'come to think of it, _does_ Oxford have rubbish bins?' (Answer: it does, but none that were suitable for the purpose. *enigmatic*)

**Waltz**

"Things have changed since I was a lad, but I don't think any of us are ready for me taking you out on the floor," said Lewis, eyeing the whirling couples wistfully.

**Wishes**

As Hathaway bent over the candles on his cake, surrounded by friends and family, he thought _But I have everything I want anyway._

**Wonder**

"I swear she's got your eyes," Lewis said as he cradled Hathaway's little niece in his arms.

**Worry**

As he eyed the new strands of grey in Lewis's hair that had appeared since the case began, Hathaway wondered _How long can he keep up this pace?_

**Whimsy**

"Yeah, well, it's not Denver Ducis," said Hathaway as he steered the car up the drive.

**Waste/Wasteland**

"You're the only person I know who quotes T.S. Eliot in their sleep," said Lewis, as they pulled up at the crime scene.

**Whiskey and Rum**

"You know better than to mix your drinks," said Lewis reprovingly, rubbing Hathaway's back as he heaved into the gutter. 

**War**

"Whatever happened to 'my place, my choice'?" demanded Lewis as he and Hathaway wrestled wildly for the remote. 

**Weddings**

"You know I'll have to fly here to have it done, even if it's not recognised when we get back," said Mark.

**Birthday**

"Well, Lyn, I'm loving this grandfather lark," Lewis said, jiggling his newborn granddaughter at his grandson's first party.

**Blessing**

After the aching pain of Val's death and his children leaving the nest, Lewis's new, unlooked-for family was all the more cherished.

**Bias**

"If anything, I'm tougher on him because of it," Lewis retorted to Innocent.

**Burning**

He woke up from the familiar nightmare, reminding himself yet again that he _had_ got Hathaway out in time.

**Breathing**

"Look, I love you, but not when you're sitting on my face," said Hathaway as he lifted Lewis's cat to the floor.

**Breaking**

Hathaway sat by Lewis's bedside, his eyes fixed on the medical monitor as he held Lewis's free hand between both of his own.

**Belief**

"Sir, I know why you feel the way you do, but that's a big part of my life you're dismissing," said Hathaway.

**Balloon**

"Well if you carry it in your teeth, of course it's going to burst," said Lewis, trying to coax the cat from under the couch.

**Balcony**

_"Nice,"_ said Hathaway as he leaned over the railing, clad only in a towel, inhaling the warm sea breeze.

**Bane**

"If it does that to you, why do you eat it?" said Hathaway, handing a groaning Lewis a hot pack and two paracetamol.

**Quiet**

Hathaway snuggled up to Lewis's back, smiling as Lewis took his arm and drew it tighter around himself, despite being deeply asleep.

**Quirks**

"But… _Vegemite?"_ said Hathaway, eyeing the jar with distaste.

**Question**

"But if you go when I retire, what will _you_ do?" asked Lewis.

**Quarrel**

_"Fine!_ Fuck off up to your daughter's. At least I'll be able to finish this bloody thing," Hathaway snapped.

**Quitting**

"I hate to say it, sir, but maybe it is time," said Hathaway, after reading Lewis's doctor's report.

**Jump**

"You're bloody mad, the pair of you," said Lewis, helping a shivering Mark and James out of the river.

**Jester**

"All part of a bagman's lot," said Hathaway to a chuckling Lewis.

**Jousting**

"I don't think they had pool noodles then," said Lewis, grinning despite himself as he watched Hathaway and his brother gallop towards each other.

**Jewel**

"You and Morse _what?"_ exclaimed Hathaway, ignoring the stares of the other visitors to the Ashmolean.

**Just**

"You did the right thing, sir," said Hathaway, placing a hand on Lewis's shoulder.

**Smirk**

"Yeah, yeah. It's _your_ bloody doing," said Lewis, glaring at Hathaway as he tried to sit comfortably. 

**Sorrow**

Hathaway reached out involuntarily as Lewis ended the call and turned towards him, grey faced and looking ten years older, saying "That was our Lyn."

**Stupidity**

"I dow, I brougd id od byself," said Hathaway, gratefully accepting the steaming Lemsip.

**Serenade**

"What would you like me to play?" asked Hathaway, tuning his guitar.

**Sarcasm**

"Yeah, I know, it'll be a walking frame and prune juice next," said Lewis, grimacing with each step as he hauled himself up the stairs by the bannister.

**Sordid**

"Yeah, all power to them, but now all I want to do is shower for a week," said Hathaway, eyeing the website with distaste.

**Soliloquy**

"I wish I was taping this, you've covered three points of view and you've barely got started," said Lewis, eyeing his partner with amused admiration.

**Sojourn**

"Actually, if we go up to Whitchurch my family's got a cottage near there we can use," said Hathaway. 

**Share**

"Could we have the mud cake with _two_ spoons?" asked Hathaway, giving the waitress his best charming smile.

**Solitary**

"Of course I'll miss you, but I've got two papers and a meeting with my supervisor – I won't have time to scratch myself," said Hathaway, hugging Lewis reassuringly.

**Nowhere**

"Pet?" called Lewis as he opened the door to the dark and silent flat.

**Neutral**

"No, sir, that brown really _doesn't_ suit you," said Hathaway, his whole face contorted in distaste.

**Nuance**

"The group says I always play better with you there," said Hathaway.

**Near**

"No, you're not too heavy," said Lewis, running his fingers through Hathaway's hair as he lay on top of him on the couch.

**Natural**

"All I can say is the 'carpet matches the curtains'," said Lewis wryly as the viewed the so-called entertainment.

**Horizon**

"View's worth the climb, wouldn't you say?" said Lewis, wrapping his arm around Hathaway as they stood at the top of the lighthouse.

**Valiant**

"You and Charlie bought a _what?"_ said Lewis incredulously.

**Virtuous**

"… and Grace is a little girl who doesn't wash her face... What?" said Lewis to Hathaway, who was literally open-mouthed.

**Victory**

"That wasn't a fair fight," said Hathaway as he was pinned to the bed, the grin stretching across his face belying his complaint.

**Defeat**

"For someone who supposedly lost, you're bloody smug about being on the bottom," said Lewis, shaking his head at his smirking former sergeant.


End file.
